Tu pasado: Mi futuro
by Nin Joke
Summary: Por el error de un hechizo, Helena es enviada al pasado y descubrirá como eran las cosas cuando su padre y su padrino se odiaban. Su principal objetivo es volver a su tiempo, pero tendrá que esperar en el pasado hasta encontrar la forma de volver.


Bueno, este es el principio de nuestro fic.

Esperamos que os guste.

Besos

_

* * *

Había presenciado muchas peleas, pero ninguna como esta._

_Me parecía increíble que Lucius fuese tan diferente a Draco, y estaba deseando matar a mi padre._

_Se había alzado como el nuevo Señor Tenebroso después de que mi padre, Harry, matase a Lord Voldemort, con la ayuda de mi madre Hermione, y sus mejores amigos: Ron, Ginny y mi padrino, Draco._

_En este momento, yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar en San Mungo, con mi madre. Sólo espero que no se hayan enfadado conmigo._

_Soy Helena Potter, y esto fue lo que pasó a partir de esa lucha._

- ¡Avada Kedavra! - grito una voz tan dura como hielo dentro del campo de Quidditch.

- ¡PAPÁ¡NOOOOO!- Helena corrió hacia su padre, y antes de llegar a ponerse en medio, Harry gritó:

- ¡Expeliarmus!

Una nube blanca cubrió el cuerpo de la chica a la que los dos hechizos habían golpeado.

- ¡HIJA!- Harry corrió hacia la nube y tanteó un poco- Malfoy, más vale que no salga herida.- No lograba ver ninguna silueta ni movimiento, y su preocupación aumentaba por segundos.

Al desaparecer la nube, su hija no estaba."¿Como le diré a Hermione que Helena ha desparecido¿Dónde estará¿Y si está... muerta?"

x X x 

Helena yacía inconsciente en medio del campo de Quidditch.

Propio del tiempo de octubre, empezó a llover, lo que hizo que la chica se despertase.

Lo primero que se preguntó fue dónde estaba. Un rápido vistazo alrededor le confirmó sus sospechas: en el campo de Quidditch.

Pero estaba sola.

Ni su padre ni Lucius Malfoy estaban allí.

Pero alguien si tenía que haber, era imposible que estuviese todo desierto. Seguramente en el colegio encontraría a alguien de los que estaban haciendo la guardia.

Estaba nerviosa. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Casi inconscientemente fue acelerando el paso en su camino hacia la escuela. Pero se paró en seco cuando oyó murmullos.

"¿Cómo¿No habían evacuado el colegio?"

Se escondió detrás de un grupo de árboles esperando a ver quienes eran los que se acercaban.

"¿El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor?"

No le sorprendió que saliesen a entrenar lloviendo, ya que su prima Lucie, guardiana de Gryffindor y capitana del equipo, solía insistir en que entrenasen bajo la lluvia para que cuando las condiciones atmosféricas fuesen favorables les fuese más fácil.

Se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y se concentró en intentar identificar a alguien del equipo.

"¿Papá¿Y tía Ginny y tío Ron? No, no puede ser"

Esperó prudentemente a que se hubiesen alejado para, ahora sí, correr hacia el colegio.

Entró en el vestíbulo como un vendaval.

Unos cuantos niños de 1º y 2º, se asustaron bastante, y sus aspecto no ayudaba en nada a que esto no hubiese ocurrido. Su pelo moreno, largo a mitad de la espalda y ondulado, estaba ahora revuelto, y mojado. Sus zapatos y el bajo de sus pantalones vaqueros estaban llenos de barro. Tenía la respiración agitada por la carrera y estaba temblando de frío.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a la Profesora Sabara, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor "en el futuro" pensó, dándose cuenta de que no la encontraría, ya que, parecía ser, que ese cruce de hechizos la había enviado al pasado.

"Vale, tranquila" se calmó a sí misma, ya que estaba hiperventilando "ve al colegio y busca a al... director que haya. Tienes que salir de aquí"

Decidió no volver a correr ya que, seguramente, asustaría a más gente, aunque no podía evitar el ir a paso rápido.

Llegó todo lo calmada que pudo. Y se dio cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña del despacho.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar a decir cosas hasta que la gárgola le diese paso, pero en ese momento, increíblemente, no se le ocurría nada.

Así que se sentó en unas escaleras un poco escondidas a esperar a ver si aparecía el... "director vigente". Dumbledore había muerto y nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar a quién habían puesto de nuevo director, ya que había obviado que sería McGonagall. Pero no estaba del todo segura.

La verdad no supo cuánto tiempo había esperado, sólo que ya se había hecho de noche cuando apareció McGonagall, que se dirigía a la gárgola. "Eso es que ella es la directora" pensó

- ¡Profesora McGonagall!- gritó, prácticamente echando a correr antes se que entrase en el despacho

- ¿Señorita Gran...?- comenzó a preguntar, mirándola extrañada

- No. Soy- interrumpió a McGonagall, sabiendo que sonaría estúpido- su hija, Helena Potter- agachó la cabeza- Y tengo un problema- McGonagall la miró como analizándola, pero no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejase en su rostro, ya que era bastante extraño lo que esa chica le estaba diciendo.

- Bueno, Helena, nunca había oído hablar de ti.

- Creo que vengo del futuro- se apresuró a explicar, aunque McGonagall no le había preguntado nada

- ¿Ese es tu problema?- la chica asintió- De acuerdo, entremos en el despacho y me lo cuentas, el pasillo no es un lugar apropiado para tratar estos temas. _Aurum Lunam_

La gárgola se abrió y entraron en el despacho. McGonagall le hizo a Helena sentarse en una silla frente al escritorio.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- le ofreció, mientras le tendía una bandeja de pastas.

- No gracias.- "¿Me ofrece galletas¡Es que no se da cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy!"

Mientras se retorcía las manos en el regazo, dio un vistazo rápido al despacho, que le parecía igual de serio que en su época. La voz de McGonagall interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y bien? Cuéntame¿qué pasó?

Helena le contó todo lo que había pasado. Desde cómo destruyeron a Voldemort hasta la lucha en el campo de Quidditch, pasando por la boda de sus padres, su nacimiento y el ascenso a Señor Tenebroso de Lucius Malfoy. Le contó que había intentado que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor no la viese, que se acordó de su prima Lucie, que no era su prima, que era hija de Ron y Luna, así que no era su prima de verdad pero era como si lo fuese, y que tenía una gata que le gustaba el queso pero que no comía ratones porque era muy limpia. Que de pequeña le habían regalado una escoba pero que como se cayó y no la quiso coger más porque le daba miedo, su padre y Ron le habían enseñado a Lu a montar y ella jugaba al Quidditch.

Cuando se calló, se dio cuenta de que, como estaba tan nerviosa había dicho muchas cosas que no tenían importancia.

McGonagall la miró con gesto serio y mirada comprensiva. Al final, ella se atrevió a hacer la temida pregunta:

- ¿Volveré?

- Sí, pero tienes que darme tiempo para que investigue lo que ha pasado¿de acuerdo?- Helena asintió- Mientras tanto, te incorporaremos a las clases. No creo conveniente ponerte en Gryffindor, ya que tus padres podrían reconocerte. Podríamos ponerte en Slytherin, si dices que Draco Malfoy es tu padrino, le puedo decir que se encargue de ti, y así habrá aún menos posibilidades que tus padres se te acerquen, no quiero correr riesgos. Aunque tengo que avisarte de que aquí no es que sea muy... amigable... Aunque no sé cómo será en el futuro. Bien...- McGonagall se recolocó las gafas, en gesto pensativo- Lo de alumna de intercambio no sería muy verosímil... a ver, pensemos... podríamos decir que tus padres son muy conservadores y no querían que vinieses a estudiar a Hogwarts, y te han estado dando clases particulares hasta que yo les convencí. No me parece muy coherente, pero en cuanto pase una semana seguramente dejarán de hablar de tu misteriosa incorporación. Y tenemos que cambiarte el apellido. ¿Cuál sugieres?- durante el monólogo de la profesora McGonagall, Helena se había mantenido en silencio, meditando sus palabras.

- ¿Sabara?- sugirió

- Está bien¿de dónde lo has sacado?

- La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor en... el futuro. Ése es su apellido.

- Está bien. Ésta noche te incorporaremos a Slytherin. Supongo que querrás ducharte¿no?

- Sí

- Puedes ir al baño de los prefectos. Haré que te lleven un uniforme de Slytherin. Y le diré a la profesora Tonks que te compre ropa en Hogsmeade, no vas a ir siempre con el uniforme- añadió, con un asentimiento de cabeza

- Gracias por todo- dijo, mientras McGonagall la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

- Dobby- llamó la profesora. En un segundo, el elfo doméstico apareció delante de ellos.

- ¿La señora ha llamado a Dobby?

- Sí, acompaña a Helena al baño de los prefectos y dale una túnica de Slytherin

- Si señora, como la señora diga.

x X x 

Después de un relajante baño, Helena se sentía más tranquila. Al menos sabía que McGonagall buscaría una solución. Y estaría con su padrino. ¿Cómo sería? McGonagall le había dicho que no era muy amigable, aunque la verdad es que en el futuro no es que fuese muy... cariñoso que digamos. Había que saber interpretar sus gestos.

Como sus padres le habían contado, no se llevaban muy bien con Draco en el colegio. Pero eso ya lo vería.

Y también descubriría si Lucie se parecía tanto a Luna como decían, nada más que en versión pelirroja.

Y seguro que la avasallaban a preguntas. Pero menos mal que sólo sería Slytherin, ya que las demás casas no se relacionaban mucho con éstos.

- Buenas noches a todos. Antes de la cena quiero presentaros a una nueva alumna.- McGonagall le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase- Ella es Helena Sabara. Por cuestiones familiares se incorpora ahora, a 7º curso, y también por cuestiones familiares, pertenece a Slytherin.- los murmullos empezaron a recorrer el comedor, mientras observaban a Helena- Espero que el Premio Anual de ésta casa, Draco Malfoy- McGonagall le hizo un gesto para que se levantase, y los suspiros de las chicas acompañaron a los murmullos cuando se apartó el flequillo de los ojos (con un gesto que, aunque lo quisiese negar, era de fastidio)- la ayude con su incorporación y en las clases ya que, es posible que tenga dificultades. Y también espero que sea bien recibida en su nueva casa. Sin nada más que añadir, disfrutar de la cena

Helena se quedó de pie un segundo, sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que Draco le hizo un gesto para que se acercase.

- Draco Malfoy- le tendió la mano, que ella estrechó- Pansy Parkinson- la que le saludó con la mano, sentada a su izquierda- Blaise Zabini- un gesto de cabeza, a su derecha- Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle- los señaló, en el banco de en frente, demasiado ocupados comiendo para saludarla- Siéntate- Pansy se desplazó un poco hacia la izquierda para dejarle sitio entre Draco y ella.

- Supongo que dormirás en mi habitación.- le explicó Pansy- Si es así, ya habrán subido tu baúl- Helena asintió, lanzándole una mirada a la mesa de los profesores, en la que McGonagall charlaba animadamente con la profesora Sprout

- Y¿por qué no has aparecido antes por el colegio?- le preguntó Blaise

- Mis padres no querían confiarle mi educación a nadie- explicó. Y, gracias a Dios, no le hicieron más preguntas sobre su familia, ya que obviaron que era sangre limpia.

La cena para Helena fue un poco tensa. Estaba alerta por si le preguntaban algo, para no meter la pata.

Al final de la cena, ya más tranquila, la guiaron a la sala común de Slytherin

- ¿No es un poco...-por su mente pasaron adjetivos como extravagante, recargada¿verde?- brillante?- terminó por decir. La verdad es que los detalles en plata y oro blanco, iluminados por la luz del fuego, las antorchas, y las lámparas verdosas proferían a la sala común semisubterránea, de piedra, un aspecto demasiado brillante, que casi la cegaba.

- Ya, bueno, te acostumbrarás- le dijo Pansy, mientras empezaba a subir por la escalera de la derecha. Al menos los dormitorios no estaban tan iluminados.- Ésta es tu cama

Le señaló la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana, con colcha verde esmeralda, al igual que el dosel, con ribete plateado. Las sábanas eran verde grisáceas, de franela, lo que era una suerte ya que, entre el frío otoño y la lluvia que no había aflojado, supuso iba a tener frío.

A los pies de la cama vio un baúl con su nombre, y lo abrió a ver que había: libros, todo lo necesario para las clases, ropa normal, varias túnicas más, un par de pijamas (a parte del que estaba encima de la cama), calzado y un monedero con dinero. Decidió que al día siguiente iría a agradecerle a McGonagall la ayuda.

Al acostarse, se acordó una vez más de Lucie. Y de sus padres, a los que no era seguro acercarse. Y de sus tíos. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville... al menos tenía cerca de Pansy y Blaise... si supiesen lo de David... seguro que no se lo creerían.

Pensó en Draco. La verdad es que no le parecía muy diferente a como era en el futuro. Esperaría a ver.

La verdad es que estaba muy cansada y, al poco de acostarse, se durmió.

* * *

Si os ha gustado, si os ha disgustado... mandar un review pliss

Gracias por leer

Besos


End file.
